TRPG2 Mission 7
This is the final mission. Tastidian tells you to go to the Psy Academy to ensure that it won't side with the Spriggats. Once you meet and talk to Piter, you regain all your memories and become exhausted. Once you fall asleep in your room, a man named Dean Lukas will be in front of you and ask you whether you want to side with the Psy Academy or with Tastidian. This mission is possible to beat on Brutal using only the Main Player and Festus. Playing the game on SinisterDesign and beating multiple times the battle with Locke, Roucheau and Hobbes, will provide enough gold to do so. Guide for stats and skills on Brutal (playing the SinisterDesign version) # Distribute the points in the beginning as follows: 11, 12, 1, 12. # Set the game on Brutal. Take the 50 gold from the Vagrant, then talk to Tastidian about the quest, but don't leave Somnus. Speak to Niven, you can get gold for getting damage from him, then heal yourself with Festus and repeat, until you have at least 600 gold in your possession (yeah, it's worth the patience). Do not release Gamblin' Jack. # Beat Mission 1. Take Tastidian's reward, and invest all your gold into Pyro Blast. Put the points in Psy Power each time you level up. You can now beat Lala's quest. We want to get a powerful Pyro Blast... # Beat Mission 2, then invest all the gold and the points into Psy Power. # Keep fighting battles in the Mechanics's Base. Use all the gold and the points to increase your Psy Power until it gets at least to 30. # You can now open the chest in Hellion's house. Only have Shadowboxer, Festus, and Dorgon in your roster in that row. Choose always the battle with Locke, Roucheau, and Hobbes. First, attack Hobbes with all your units, with Shadowboxer dealing backstab damage and your main player using Pyro Blast against him. By the end of the 2nd turn, Hobbes should be dead. Heal yourself, then go for Locke. Use Pyro Blast to deal him backstab damage. With Hobbes and Locke out of the way, Roucheau is easy work. Beat the battle 3 times in total, then again invest the gold in Pyro Blast and the points in Psy Power, you'll get at least 80 damage with Pyro Blast. # You can now beat the battle alone! (remove Dorgon, Shadowboxer, and Festus from the roster) Keep beating the previous battle until the sum of the levels of Pyro Blast and Psy Power equals at least 79. # Go now get the crimson orb. You will get Pyro Hail. You can now beat the battle faster. # Start increasing your Psy Defense and Pyro Blast / Hail. Your goal is to get both Psy Defense and Psy Power at 50, plus Pyro Blast/ Hail at 75. Go now and destroy the Energy Golem Workshop. # Get both Psy Power and Psy Defense of Festus at 35. Add him to your roster. # In the end my stats were: 50, 50, 1, 13, and my skills: 1, 1, 75, 1. Once you get the Green orb from Pirate Pete and, with White Orb equipped, go talk to Malignus and choose the final battle you want. The white orb will help protect you from the Energy Golems or from Dean Lukas' attack. That way, you can beat the Brutal mode in 3 hours (or even less!), using only Festus as teammate. In case, however, you want to beat all the battles in the last mission, here are tips for you: 1) Siding with The Academy (Recommended Orbs: Green and Black) This is the canonical ending, where you must seek to kill the Shadowling Queen, Nelis. This is extremely difficult, so it would be wise to train as hard as you can. Once you feel you are ready, go to Somnus, where you must face Tastidian. The first battle you have is with lots of Shadowling Soldiers and two Shadowling Guardians. The soldiers are pretty difficult to beat, but cornering them could help. You should try to take out the guardians as quickly as you can, because they are capable of doing massive damage. The Black orb will absorb good amounts of dark energy from the enemies. Once you've beaten them, you now have to fight Tastidian. He seems to have infinite health, but he doesn't. There is a bunch of shadowlings protecting him; first priority, take these out first. Once you 've done that, retreat, if you must, to heal yourself. Ultimately, you need to consistently deal damage to Tastidian, because he heals every turn. His attack makes this pretty difficult to accomplish, since it deals high damage to all units surrounding him. An effective tactic is to send Darkling and Shadowboxer to capture the squares on the left and on the right of Tastidian respectively, for they have Shadow Resistance to protect themselves against Shockwave. Meanwhile, the player gets behind his healer and attacks Tastidian with Pyro Blast or Vengeance. Keep attacking with your troops, and he will eventually fall within a few turns. The third battle isn't nearly as hard as the last one. It only has some Phantom Armors and Energy Golems. If you have Darkling, a good idea would be to shadowport behind enemies and attack them for backstab damage. Area-of-effect attacks are also helpful. The next battle won't be as easy... Fighting the Queen It easy to lose members here. A lot of members. Nelis is very fierce, and it doesn't help that there are energy golems and phantom armors protecting her. First off, destroy the energy golems, and then take out the phantom armors. While doing this, try not to get attacked by Nelis, as both of her attacks are very effective. Once dealt with the other units, get your highest damaging units against Nelis. Try to deal backstab damage with Pyro Blast- the Green orb provides good movement speed. On Brutal, Nelis deals 64 normal damage with Holy Blast on her target, plus 6 damage on the rest of your team, so make sure that your troops have enough health to survive. Additional info: Having beaten the game enough times, I can tell that Nelis' health on Brutal is somewhere between 700 and 800, though I still don't know the exact number. 2) Siding with Tastidian (Recommended Orbs: Green and White) If you side with Tastidian, you must fight Dean Lukas. This causes Anya and Guy to desert you. The fight that follows is extremely difficult. You must face the elite defenders of the Academy, and they get a free turn to pummel you at the very beginning. You simply need to have Festus with Big Shield on the 5th slot to heal members as soon as you start. Make it your priority to kill the psy fighter with Light Bomb, or perhaps more easily, have Darkling distract him by Shadowporting out of formation and attacking him. The white orb will certainly come in handy. Fighting Dean Lukas Dean Lukas has a high amount of health and a far-reaching, powerful Light Bomb attack. However, that is his only attack. Once you have defeated his defenders, simply pin down Dean Lukas with melee units and he won't be able to hurt you (as long as you keep your other units out of Light Bomb range). After the Mission After this mission, you have won the game. You have the choice of starting a new game+. A new game+ sets the game difficulty to the next tier. Plus, all characters in your roster will have the same stats as those when you beat the game. Finally, when you talk to Hellion about his chest, you get a hefty reward, as it contains a large amount of gold. The amount of money depends on the difficulty at which the final battle was beaten (5,000 on Easy, 12,000 on Normal, and 28,000 on Hard/Brutal). Further Notes: * Choosing new game+ from the Sinister Design version, Dorgon may be available from the start, but he is dead and needs to be revived. * Also, Vengeance skill turns to Feedback again, however leveling up the skill or Psy Defense once can fix this. Category:TRPG2 Walkthrough